Fateful Encounter
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Syaoran bumps into a girl and falls in love with her. Will he win her heart? And what happens when they are chosen to be Cardcaptors together? SakuraxSyaoran, TomoyoxEriol


A/n: My first Cardcaptor Sakura fic! Well, this is a SyaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo fic! Hope you like it! As in my other stories, feel free to review and tell me if you don't understand. Say what you don't understand in the review and I will edit it so the story will be better. Be polite! NO FLAMES.

This starts off before Sakura is chosen to be the Cardcaptor. Tomoyo and Sakura are best friends and Syaoran and Eriol are best friends. Syaoran has a father, a mother, 4 sisters and 1 little brother.

There's a lot of dialogue in this fic...but...just bare with me alright? It's the first chapter you know?

Start the chapter!

Chapter 1: The Gift Shop

Two middle school boys were walking to the gift shop in town. One had brown hair while the other had blue hair and glasses. It was 10 AM in the morning.

"Eriol, why did you wake me up so early in the morning to ask me to go with you to a gift shop?" The boy with the brown hair asked. "You're the one who has to buy something!"

"I know Syaoran I'm sorry..." Eriol said. "But I don't know what to buy for a girl."

"How should I know?" Syaoran exclaimed. "I'm not a girl!"

"Well it's not my fault Valentine's Day is coming up." Eriol said.

"But I don't even know what you should get her! What happens if Tomoyo doesn't like you?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh come on! I'm giving her something whether or not she doesn't like me or not!" Eriol exclaimed as the two of them approached the store. They entered the shop and noticed many bears and dolls on one of the shelves. The others held journals, pendants, jewelry, pins, flowers and souvenirs.

Eriol and Syaoran walked towards the shelf with the bears. "Well, which one do we pick?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know..." Syaoran said. "I'm not a _girl_."

"Oh will you shut up about that?" Eriol asked. "Just pick one that stands out!"

"What about that one?" Syaoran asked and pointed at a black one with fangs and red eyes.

"Not that! I meant something that you think she likes!" Eriol said and sweat dropped.

"Well then." Syaoran started. "Why don't we just look all over Tomeoda for the perf-AHH!

Syaoran was accidentally pushed to the ground by a girl who fell on him. She had brown hair in tiny pigtails, green eyes and was very pretty. Eriol laughed at this but while Syaoran was on the floor, he hit Eriol's leg, making Eriol stop.

"I am so sorry!" The girl exclaimed as she and Syaoran got up. "I accidentally tripped..."

"It's okay.." He said and turned around to see the girl. His eyes widened at her beauty.

"Um...is something wrong?" The girl asked. "Your eyes just got larger..."

"Oh...n-n-no I'm o-o-okay." Syaoran said. "I'm f-f-fine."

"Oh okay then." The girl said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble...um...goodbye then.."

The girl turned around and left the shop. Syaoran turned to Eriol who had already picked a brown bear.

"Did you see her?" Syaoran asked Eriol. "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

Eriol laughed. "Awww seems Syaoran's in love!"

"Oh shut up! I'm not!" Syaoran growled, blushing. "Just hurry up and buy that thing! I wanna get out of here."

Eriol and Syaoran walked up to the shop's clerk at the cash register.

The woman looked at them. "Hello there! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy this bear." Eriol said, handing it over to the woman.

"Is this for Valentine's Day?" The woman asked and Eriol nodded. "How sweet! But what about you?"

She looked at Syaoran. "Um...I don't think I have anybody right now..."

"Well Valentine's Day is coming up soon." The woman replied. "You should do something for someone."

"Oh...that's okay..uh...what's your name?" Syaoran said.

"I'm Maki, Maki Matsumoto!" Maki replied. "Oh and sir, here is your gift!"

Maki handed over the gift wrapped box that included the bear to Eriol. "Thank you Miss Matsumoto!"

"Don't mention it!" Maki exclaimed as they left the store.

"I hate Valentine's Day..." Syaoran mumbled, loud enough for Eriol to hear.

"It's just because you don't have anyone!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet Eriol..." Syaoran said as they walked back to Eriol's house.

Syaoran looked around and saw the same girl from a while ago looking through the display glass of the jewelry store. He stopped and watched her blink and admire the necklace on display. Her eyes sparkled and her hair flowed in the wind. Eriol stopped and looked at Syaoran.

"Uh..Syaoran...what are you looking at?" He asked, but he didn't respond. "Syaoran...SYAORAN!"

Syaoran still didn't respond. Eriol then started waving his hand in front of his eyes and started to slap him on the face. Syaoran blinked and squinted. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You were staring at that one girl we saw at the gift shop..duh." Eriol sighed. "Look dude...we got to get back to my house. Once we drop off Tomoyo's gift, we'll come back here and maybe we'll buy you something to give to that girl you were staring at."

Syaoran widened his eyes and looked at Eriol. "ARE YOU KIDDING? WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE'S TAKEN?"

"See..I knew you're falling in love with her." Eriol replied. "Maybe she's not taken...but doubting will only make matters worse. If she's not taken, you can make a move on her or something..."

"Well...fine...we'll go to your house first..." Syaoran mumbled and he and Eriol continued walking to Eriol's house.

After a few minutes, the two finally made it to Eriol's house. Eriol opened the door and both of them walked to his room. He put the gift on his bed.

"You are so lucky your parents aren't home..." Syaoran said. "Mine still think I'm asleep..."

"Really? How?" Eriol asked. "You're room is on the second floor...and how can you leave without using the front door?"

"Well..." Syaoran started.

FLASHBACK

Syaoran got out of bed and walked to his closet. He picked a random shirt and jeans and quickly got dressed. Syaoran looked at his bed and realized that something was missing...and it was him.

He looked around for anything that was soft and took two or three pillows and placed them on the bed, covering it with his blanket. Syaoran looked around for anything that might do for his hair and took a stuffed animal and put it at the top of the pillows where the head showed.

He then took the curtain and together with the other curtains, he tied them all up and dropped it over his window. But he didn't know who was outside.

"Of course sir...I'll be there in an hour." Syaoran's father said on his cell phone. Syaoran gasped and looked at the clock. It was already 9:50 AM.

Then without thinking, Syaoran took one of those heavy Harry Potter books and threw it at his father, making him faint. Syaoran smiled and then started going down the curtain and finally made it onto the ground without hitting the roof. He then pulled on the curtain, which then came loose and threw it behind the fence leading to his backyard. Afterwards he started running to Eriol's house.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU THREW A HARRY POTTER BOOK AT YOUR DAD?" Eriol exclaimed.

"What? I bet he's awake by now..." Syaoran replied.

"I know _that_ but why a Harry Potter book?" Eriol mumbled. "ALWAYS USE THE DICTIONARY!"

"Oh fine...I'll do that _next _time I sneak out." Syaoran said.

Syaoran and Eriol then started walking back to the streets where they saw the pretty girl. Syaoran looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. The streets seemed more bare than before.

"Did she leave?" Syaoran asked.

Just then, they heard a girl scream from one of the stores.

"It's coming from the gift shop we went to earlier!" Eriol exclaimed and the two ran to the shop.

Elmo: There goes my first chapter for this fic!

Eriol: Hope you liked it!

Syaoran: If you didn't understand some parts in the chapter, please say so in your review so Elmo will edit it afterwards!

Elmo: Yep!

Eriol: Next chapter: Chapter 2: Who Is She?


End file.
